


Shut up! This is love.

by Anonymous



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: (useless), Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal tearing, Begging, Bleeding, Captivity, Creep William Afton | Dave Miller, Crying, Dacryphilia, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Hair-pulling, I'm talking about mine, M/M, Mild Blood, Miserable Henry Emily, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rape, Sort Of, anal ripping, i just want to hurt Henry Emily, i wrote this in one sitting during class, shut up, that's what it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: (spoiler alert it's not love)“Love, can you spread your legs open for me?”Henry swallowed. He was perfectly aware William could easily do it himself, tying him up so that he would be forced in some revealing position for hours on end. But he was giving him the choice. The choice to behave, this one time.Shit. Shit, yeah, okay.
Relationships: William Afton | Dave Miller/Henry Emily
Comments: 15
Kudos: 43
Collections: Anonymous





	Shut up! This is love.

**Author's Note:**

> You read the tags? Summary? Warnings? Cool.  
> Because this is rape.
> 
> Have fun!

“N-no” Henry inevitably started struggling against his restraints when he heard the clear thud of the heavy basement door closing echo in the room, followed by the familiar, dreaded sound of steps carefully hitting the ground. The handcuffs that kept his arms painfully stretched above his head clanked loudly, and he couldn’t keep from rolling his eyes backwards in an attempt to get a better view of it.

“Hi there, darling.”

Henry gasped, pupils dropping forward. They were met by a pair of cold, calculating eyes, narrowed in slits in something that would have resembled, in any other context, an enamoured look.

Henry wanted to throw up.

He whimpered when a rough hand rested on his inner thigh, and shut his eyes closed to fight it.

The tall figure towering over his lying body drew out a snort. “Honey, will you ever get used to my touch?”

Henry shook his head, refusing to watch. He wished he could spit on the man’s face, wished he could tell him to fuck off and die, but he had learnt better than that.

“Henry,” his warm voice called sternly. Soon, fingers were tangling into Henry’s brown locks, which were probably longer than they had ever been, at this point. “I asked you a question.”

Henry felt a harsh, stinging pull dragging his head backwards, until he could do nothing but to pry his own eyes open, a broken cry leaving his throat in a desperate plea.

Through his blurry sight, he managed to recognize William’s lips, parted in a grin.

He felt his own quivering, chest spasmodically inflating and deflating at each of his laboured breaths.

“I don’t- ” he tried, his throat incredibly dry, hardly managing to spit out actual words. “I don’t think I ever will.”

The hand on his thigh moved dangerously close to his groin, prying a whimper out of him.

“I think I’ll keep on testing that, then.”

Henry’s fists closed around nothing, when foreign fingers wrapped around his dick.

“No – ” he pled, his head snapping forward at the sudden touch. “Please, Will – no, don’t, please, don’t – _ah_ ”

William tilted his head to the side, attentively memorizing every single reaction Henry was having under his touch, like he always would. And, fuck – if Henry hadn’t been in his right mind, he would have almost fallen for it. He would have been able to be persuaded into believing what William felt for him was a pure state of adoration, and not some sick, perverted need to witness him breaking over and over again.

“Listen, Henry”, the taller man spoke once more, surprisingly close to Henry’s earlobe – he must have bent over when Henry was too busy squirming in unwanted pleasure. “I’m feeling tender today. I think I’m going to ask you to only do one thing for me. One thing, and then I’ll make you cum, and give you a bath. What do you think, darling? Is that a good deal?”

Henry barely managed to understand William’s words. They sounded too good and inviting to be true. But he wanted it, he wanted it badly. He was feeling disgusting, his body covered in sweat and layers of wax and lube and cum, all the way up to his hair. He found himself nodding feverishly, desperate for the offer not to expire before his eyes.

“I – yes. Yes, yes, Will, please, yes”, he immediately spat out, when he realised the use of his words might have been vital for this circumstance to have any value to William.

The latter chuckled in his ear, leaving a wet kiss against Henry’s scarlet cheek – “we have a deal then, darling” - before straightening his back and making his way to somewhere Henry couldn’t see.

He was soon back beside Henry’s body, this time closer to his bottom half. He felt a shiver running down his spine, his fight or flight response kicking in as he fought desperately to suffocate it. He needed to comply, this time. He could do it. He wanted to.

He nodded a couple times, taking deep breaths, for no absolute reason.

“Love, can you spread your legs open for me?”

Henry swallowed. He was perfectly aware William could easily do it himself, tying him up so that he would be forced in some revealing position for hours on end. But he was giving him the choice. The choice to behave, this one time.

_Shit_. Shit, yeah, okay.

He slowly pried his own legs open, bending his knees and exposing himself to William. He felt his lower body shivering and fought to ignore it.

William took a handful of his inner thigh, gripping it possessively before releasing it and smacking his open palm against it, sending jolts of surprise down Henry’s spine. “Good boy, my perfect sweetheart”, he commented. Henry clenched his teeth together, fighting the praise as well.

William’s cold fingertips breached his entrance. They were slicked up with something Henry assumed to be lube, and they had him flinching on the spot. He felt so goddamn sore down there, his rim likely burning red and oddly shaped. He had no way to know, at this point. He could only hope the damage wasn’t too bad. As he thought so, a sob left his lips, and he averted his eyes.

William’s fingers sank deeper into him, in one fluid motion that soon had them sitting in him down to the last knuckle. Henry’s knees were shaking, urging him to push them closed together, but he shook his head no and endured it. Something about the cold substance that was coating William’s fingers brought an odd feeling of relief against his sore walls, and he tried to focus on that, breathing deeply.

He felt William moving inside him, starting to twist and scissor his way deeper into Henry’s unwilling body. Henry whimpered and hissed, feeling beads of sweat run down his forehead and sticking his bangs to his skin. A twist of fingers occurring directly against Henry’s sweet spot ripped a moan out of his throat, and his back arched against the surface he had been laying onto. William rewarded his reaction with a similar movement, until Henry felt his blood flowing to his neglected erection.

He dug his fingers deeper into his own palms, shaking against his handcuffs.

William decided he was done prepping him, and slid out of him with a disgusting popping sound that left Henry cringing.

“Henry, darling”, he said appreciatively, dragging his thumb against Henry’s rim, which fluttered around it as if starving for it. Henry wanted to die.

“You are being so good, baby. See how easier you’re making it for the both of us?”

Henry swallowed, eyes boring into the ceiling. That was exactly what he was refusing to see. But he knew better than to keep a question of William’s unanswered. “…yeah”, he exhaled, fighting against his own head. “It’s… it’s better.”

“It is”, the taller man replied, satisfied. He rubbed the pad of his thumb against his rim once more, relishing in Henry’s whimper. “Sweet. Your hole is winking at me, baby.”

Henry felt all blood flow to his cheeks, as well as bile crawling up his throat and fighting his way out.

William’s thumb slipped inside, soon joined by the one of his left hand.

Henry’s eyes widened in fear when he felt them pulling into opposite directions, forcing his rim open wider than it had ever been. The burn was immense, and Henry found himself crying out in pain when he had the impression he was going to tear. Tears started flowing down the sides of his face, legs shaking and debating whether to stop complying or to keep on following the direction they had been given.

“W- Will” Henry called desperately, not ready to make that decision for himself.

“Shh, darling, don’t worry, it’s over”, the other man said, finally letting go of Henry’s skin, which gaped in pain. “There you go, baby. See? You are all ready now.”

Henry’s hands held onto each other, in a desperate attempt at keeping him grounded.

He was _ready now_.

…ready for wh-

Something smooth and larger than one of William’s fists was pushed into the crack of his cheeks, and violently squished deeper in.

His eyes sprung open.

“Will- Will that’s not- ” he felt all oxygen being punched out of his guts when William harshly pressed the round object against his hole, breaching it just slightly before failing its attempt at violating him.

He sobbed loudly when William tried again.

It pushed and bruised and kept his legs open and shaking just above the surface. Henry could feel it hitting _bones_. He felt his ass giving up and opening up for one third of it to uncomfortably find its way inside him, before pushing it out once more.

“W-William, please –” he cried, feeling his rim pulsate violently, clenching and gaping at an absurd pace he had no control over. His knees were soon touching, in a desperate attempt to protect his body and numb its reactions.

William placed a hand on his right thigh, pushing it to the side and shoving the object back between Henry’s asscheeks. He twisted it in place, screwing it inside of him as to slowly ease its way past Henry’s sore, burning red rim. Henry felt his lungs emptying, an horrified scream leaving his throat as William managed to get the huge, round object almost halfway inside of him, where the diameter was the widest.

Henry felt his voice leaving him when the sphere tear him. He was sure it did, because it burned like nothing had ever burnt and the pain that trailed through his nerves was blinding.

It was halfway inside; an instant later, it disappeared inside him.

Henry’s mouth produced a deaf sob. William’s hands laid on his cheeks, massaging them adoringly, as if to encourage that thing to go deeper.

He shook his head tiredly, weeping, terrified. He had no idea where it was, he felt it everywhere at the same time, and he was hardly convinced his body was supposed to be taking such a thing inside. The pain in is stretched, torn rim had turned into a constantly aching background noise, and the possibility that the damage that had been done was going to be irreversible clouded his vision, and filled his head with dread.

He was pretty sure that was blood, dripping out of him, extremely close to where William was touching. That hypothesis turned into certainty when he felt the man’s tongue lapping at it, moaning in pleasure.

He felt his limbs shaking, too weak to fight back. Something about the way he was perceiving his surroundings put him under the impression that he was going to pass out.

He didn’t.

He waited, patiently, for William to be done with his meal. _Like a fucking whore._

“You are doing so well, darling”, the man eventually whispered appreciatively against his skin. “Took it so well for me, I knew you could make it.”

He stood up, circumnavigating the table until he was standing by Henry’s side.

Henry felt a shiver run down his spine, refusing the inspecting looks he was receiving. His eyes were glossy and red, and were aimed at somewhere close to that wall standing opposite to him.

“Henry, baby. Don’t make that face, come on”, William cooed, tracing a hand down Henry’s messy chest and bringing it down to his stomach, rubbing against it with his entire palm. “You are halfway there. I know you can do it.”

Henry’s entire face shook slightly, his pupils dreadfully being dragged onto William’s face, looking for answers.

“H- halfway…”

The palm on his stomach pressed harder against is abdomen, forcing a whimper out of him.

“You need to push it out of you, love.”

Henry’s eyes widened, head shaking violently as he stared down at his stomach.

“No, I can’t… it’s – t’s too big, it hurts too much, I can’t just –”

“Shh, baby, yes, you can.”

William bent down, catching Henry’s quivering lips into a slow, intrusive kiss, which had Henry’s taste buds savouring the metallic remains of his own blood. He accepted it pliantly, mouth still agape at the realization. This was never going to work, it was simply too much.

He was never getting out of this.

William’s tongue left Henry’s mouth after a bunch of seconds, his breathing still hitting Henry’s lips every time he exhaled. William didn’t move from there. He just kept his hand somewhere below his navel and shifted his weight onto it.

“Push”, he breathed onto Henry’s lips.

Henry sank his fingernails into his own palms, and _pushed_.

Nothing happened.

Henry felt his insides convulsing onto themselves.

“I can’t”, he cried.

“Do it.”

He put pressure on both his legs, raising his hips up and shutting his eyes tight, pushing once more, with all the strength he could gather. He felt a new wave of tears breaking out of his eyes, washing down his pained face as he did his best to comply with the new request.

His walls quivered, his body sucking the object in deeper.

“Will--- ” he pleaded, his throat hoarse and dry from dehydration.

“It’s disappointing, really”, William spoke over him, a stern tone coating each of his words. “I had only asked one thing of you, and I promised you I would take care of you afterwards.”

Henry grimaced at the bitter words, somehow hating them even more than everything that was being done to him.

“And you can’t even be good enough to do that _one_ thing.”

William left his side, and walked all the way around the table until he was, once more, facing Henry and his entire body.

He grabbed a hold of Henry’s cheeks, and pried them open, until his crack wasn’t even that visible anymore.

“Don’t let me repeat myself, Henry.”

Henry pressed his lips together, sobbing uncontrollably, before eventually clenching all of his muscles and pushing once more.

He could feel it moving, his body ever so slowly rejecting it. This felt so embarrassing and awkward, and it had a couple more tears catching into his lashes. He shut his eyes tighter and pushed harder, until a desperate scream crawled up his throat and joined Henry’s fight against his own body.

His lungs were burning, his eyes too. The muscles in his legs were close to giving out.

He felt something breach his torn entrance from the inside, and he inhaled spasmodically when he realised he had managed to get it there. A sweet rush of newfound hope turned his crying into tears of relief. He pushed harder, and could feel it almost halfway out.

William let go of his hold on him.

Henry’s hips fell onto the hard surface, his limp body giving up. Henry’s glossy eyes filled with dread as the spherical object was sucked back into his body, disappearing from sight.

He started hyperventilating, violently shaking his head in stubborn denial.

He had been… so close…

“O-once more”, his voice broke out, desperate and broken. “Let me try once more, please, Will, I wanna – ” he sobbed, forcing every word out. “Wanna be good for you, please, Will—”

An electric shock trailed its way down his entire body to its core, breaking him off and having him spasmodically squirm against his own restraints. Henry shook his head desperately, staring at the bright source of light hanging from the ceiling. A rough hand landed on his thigh, leaving a red shape directly over the flesh that had been hit.

“Shut up.”


End file.
